


Unforgettable

by PrincessMisery86



Series: The Secrets We Keep [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sad, Sweet, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Sam proposes to his girlfriend of five years, but it doesn’t quite go to plan.Warnings: fluff, a bit of angst.Song & Artist: Unforgettable - Thomas Rhett. - Link to YouTube.Notes: written from Sam’s POV. Set around season 5. Part 1 in Sam & Erin series. I have 3 parts planned so far but may be more.Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, OFC (Erin), Jody Mills.Pairing: Sam x OFC (Erin)





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome! So to make long story short, I have progressive hearing loss in my left ear (I have lost 80% of my hearing so far.) Docs say my right ear will also start to deteriorate, there’s no explanation for it and it’s irreversible. I’m not looking for sympathy, it is what it is. But it does mean I have been listening to a shit ton of music lately, every chance I get, which is sparking inspiration for fics. So I’ve set myself a challenge (thanks for the idea @negans-lucille-tblr and @firefly-in-darkness) to write a fic based on a song for every letter of the alphabet.  
Notes:  
I have a few ideas already but don’t have any set completion date, I will write and post as they come to me.  
Fics will more than likely be for Supernatural or Jensen/Jared but will make sure to label accordingly.  
There’s no specific music genre - I listen to everything, rock, pop, hip hop, r’n’b, rap, dance, metal, house, garage, I will listen to anything if I like it.  
Welcome to send me some ideas.  
It may be a whole song that I take inspiration from or just a certain line or lines. Lyrics will be in each post.  
Posting to Tumblr too - @PrincessMisery666

**Unforgettable. **

Life is what happens when your making plans. I read that somewhere, I don’t remember where. 

I made plans. 

I’ve made all kinds of plans through the course of my life–battle plans, strategic plans, study plans, plans for dinner–but I’ve only ever made two life plans. One was Stanford, Jess, law school, a career. That didn’t turn out so well, did it? Then I lived day to day for a long time; there was no need for a plan. I had the road, Dean and the mission of finding Dad, killing yellow eyes and then saving Dean from hell, and then trying to stop Lillith and then and then and then… 

There was always an ‘and then’, until I met her. Erin Best, her last name was very fitting, she was one of the best things that ever happened to me. 

It was the 14th of October. I went to find a vacant table in the bustling saloon themed bar, and Dean went to buy the drinks. As soon as I sat down, my eyes landed on her, like they were seeking her out without me even realising what they were looking for. She was in the first row of the four row line dance on the worn wooden floor. Plain white t-shirt pulled off one shoulder, skin-tight blue jeans tucked into brown leather cowboy boots, a smile that could rival the prettiest of sunsets. Her eyes sparkled, her blonde hair fell in flawless natural curls around her face. 

The song finished, and she politely excused herself from the dancefloor at the friendly protests of the other dancers. A few of the women tried to playfully drag her back, and her melodic laughter carried across the room to me. I didn’t even know her name, but I knew I wanted her last name to be Winchester. 

She walked behind the bar to serve Dean, and I was on my feet and racing to his side before she had finished her eye roll. Without hearing their conversation, I knew Dean had made a pass at her. “Sorry, handsome,” she grinned politely at Dean but inclined her head toward me, “but this is my boyfriend.” 

Dean chuckled, shaking his head, “Ouch,” he quipped, “using the fake boyfriend line.” 

“It’s not fake…” Erin tried to defend herself, she made eye contact with me, her piercing blue eyes pleading with me for help.  
  
“If it were anyone else, I’d have helped you out,” I smiled apologetically at her, “but he’s my brother.” 

She laughed loudly, popping the tops off two beers, “Well in that case, sorry Mr. Bad-boy-who-just-needs-a-hug, but I’d pick your brother over you every day of the week.” She smiled and winked at me, and I swear the blush is still on my cheeks to this day. 

We spent the night talking, and when it came to closing time, Erin threw everybody out except me. She put some music on, and we had shots, talked, laughed, got to know each other. She was trying to teach me how to do the running man, but we both ended up doubled over in hysterics at my gangly body’s attempt at dancing. I managed to stifle my laughter down from a breathless rib aching howl to an amused chuckle as I walked to sit in a bar stool, and when I turned around to face her, she was right there, pushing my knees apart to get close enough to kiss me out of nowhere. 

She tasted like the mango-rita cocktail she’d been drinking. Her perfume had strong, sweet top notes of neroli, raspberry, and lemon mixed with floral hints of gardenia and jasmine and a soft base of honey. 

When we both ran out of breath, she pulled back, her bottom lip sitting between her teeth, a shy blush highlighting her cheeks. I sighed breathlessly, staring at her aqua eyes, “I’m going to marry you.” 

She chuckled, “How drunk are you?” 

We went out for coffee and dinner while I was in town, and when it was time for me to leave, she promised her door was always open. She never broke her promise. If I wasn’t working a job, or in hell, or soulless, I was at her place. She knew nothing of my hunting life…until Ruby 2.0 kidnapped her to get my attention, and the rest, as they say, is history. 

Erin didn’t have the skills for hunting, and she never wanted to learn. I taught her enough to defend herself, and she could handle a gun, but she preferred research. She’d come on the road with us now and then but would hang back at the motel, help with interviews, speak to victims’ families. She was the most empathetic person I’d ever met. She liked research, which Dean teased her about to no end. He called her a dork constantly, and she hated it. He thought it was hilarious every time she’d throw something at him or smack the back of his head. It took him a while to realise to only say it when she wasn’t in striking range. 

I thought it was adorable how her brow would knit together, and she’d chew the inside of her cheek, the very tip of her tongue sitting on her lips when something fascinated her, and she’d furtively make notes in her awful scribbly handwriting. She’d look up at me with childlike wonder in her eyes, and I’d have to kiss her before she asked me whatever question it was that was on her mind. 

When she got bored of research, she’d start a verbal battle with Dean, and they’d get into a heated discussion about who would win in a fight; vampire or werewolf, vetala or wendigo. They’d go round and round for what seemed like hours until I got pulled in to it. 

“Come on, Sammy, who you putting your money on?” Dean would ask. Erin would raise her eyebrows at me, a silent reminder of who would be keeping my bed warm that night. 

We only ever had one major fight; she was pissed off because I was going on a fourth hunt in less than three weeks. “You’re breaking your promise!” I reminded her, trying unsuccessfully not to yell. But we’d been going at it for almost half an hour, and neither of us was backing down. “We promised I’d never leave for a hunt when one of us is angry.” 

“Well, I guess you’re not going then, ‘cause I’m still pissed!” 

“You’re being unreasonable!” 

“Oh, being concerned for my family’s well being is unreasonable now?” 

Our raised voices echoing around the bunker, and Dean had sought us out to see what the problem was. “What the hell is going on here?” he asked, pushing our bedroom door open but keeping a safe distance and staying in the hallway. 

“Your ass of a brother won’t listen to reason!” she told him, plopping herself down onto the bed. “Apparently, me being worried about the two of you burning the candle at both ends is unreasonable!” 

I rolled my eyes, throwing my hands in the air, frustrated. “I’m fine.” 

“Neither of you are any good to anyone if you’re burned out and injured, you need to take a break longer than twelve hours!” her volume crept up again. 

“We’re good to go,” Dean insisted. 

Erin picked my phone up from off the bed. “Sam catch,” she said, throwing it high into the air. 

I caught it as it arched toward the ceiling and passed above my head. “Aah,” I grimaced, my hand automatically cradling my side when the movement pulled on my injured ribs. I began shaking my head before I even looked down at her smug smirk. “_Do not _say I told you so,” I warned, pointing a finger at her. 

She had an annoyed squint to her eyes when she sassed back, “Bite me, Sammy!”

That did it, I threw myself at her, pinning her to the bed. She called me Sammy when she was trying to get a rise out of me so I’d punish her, or when she was being a brat and wanted to prove she was right about something. 

“That wasn’t an invitation,” she squirmed beneath me.

“Sounded like one to me,” I growled against her wriggling body, nipping at her neck. 

“See you’ve spent so much time hunting you think you’re a vampire,” Erin jested, laughing and trying to break free, “Dean, get some dead man’s blood!” 

I tickled her sides, making her squeal. She hated being tickled. “You’re crushing me, you oaf!” she cried breathlessly between laughs. “Sam, stop! Dean, get your giant of a brother off-” 

I cut off her cry for help with my lips against hers. As soon as my tongue found hers, she stopped squirming and wrapped her arms around my neck, relaxing under me. 

“This is getting beyond PG-13. I’m outta here,” Dean decided. 

“Wait, wait!” I called him back, breaking the kiss. I twisted, so I wasn’t crushing Erin anymore but keeping her caged between me and the bed. “Do you have it?” I asked when Dean came back into view. 

“Right now?” he questioned, disbelief written all over his face, “you’re gonna do it now?”

I shrugged my shoulders, “She’s mad at me, and she thinks she won the fight, so what better way to prove her wrong?”

“You know I’m still right here,” Erin quipped, prodding a finger into my chest. I kissed her again, but she pulled away, “And I’m still mad at you.”

“Not for long, sweetheart,” Dean assured her, crossing the room as I simultaneously slid backward off the bed onto one knee. She gasped as soon as she saw Dean hand me the purple velvet ring box.

“Samuel Winchester,” she began scolding me, sitting up, “if you’re proposing to get me to back down, you had better get your ass off the floor!” 

“That’s like one percent of the reason,” I smirked reaching out to take her hand, “The other ninety-nine percent is because I love you. I knew from the day I met you this is what I wanted. I want to treasure you for the rest of our lives. You make me feel brand new. Every day I wake up and wonder how a woman like you is beside me, so Erin Best, will you marry me?” 

Her eyes teared up and she stared at the ring as if it were about to burst into flames. She was scared, I’d seen her scared before, but that look in her eye was something different. It was more than afraid, she was petrified. 

“E, are-” 

Before I could ask if she was okay she was on her feet and sprinting from the room. She had to grip the doorframe to steady herself as she raced around the corner. 

I looked to Dean as if he’d be able to tell me what the hell had just happened. It never occurred to me Erin wouldn’t want to marry me. Her reaction was totally unexpected. 

“Go after her!” Is the advice Dean offered, and it snapped me out of my own head. 

I ran as fast as my long legs could carry me. I made it to the library, expecting to find her pouring herself a glass of whisky. She wasn’t there. I headed to the garage and was in time to see the tail lights of her Honda Civic.

Life is what happens when your making plans. My life was hunting, Dean, and Erin. Plans be damned. Until she left me, then the only plan was to find her. 

[Originally posted by jarpadandjensens](https://tmblr.co/Z8KeYv2k6uwfY)

The passenger seat of the Impala had always been my home, my first home. The bunker was my physical home, and Erin had been my heart’s home. Without her in the Impala and in the bunker, I was constantly homesick, in a state of limbo, in a place I could call home but a place that felt empty. 

I’d proposed. She’d left. She hadn’t taken her cellphone. She hadn’t even been wearing shoes at the time. She had the clothes she had been wearing and her car. 

Dean and I had searched everywhere. Cas had checked Heaven. Just in case, we had put the word out to other hunters. Rowena had tried a locator spell and the map had caught fire. I had alerts set up to notify me if any of her aliases were used. After a month, we came up empty, she had practically fallen off the face of the earth. Reluctantly, I agreed for Jody to put out a statewide official APB. Anything was worth the risk if it meant I could find her. 

“Get some rest,” Dean demanded rather than suggested, glancing over at my hyper-focused search.

Computer in my lap, my brow furrowed as I furtively typed away, I automatically replied, “I’m good.” 

Dean sighed, he was probably tired of having the same argument. He’d been trying and failing for the last four months to get me to take a break. “Anything?”

I pursed my lips and shook my head softly. I was tired of giving the same answer to that question. “Nothing. She knows how to cover her tracks.”

“We taught her too well,” Dean confirmed a hint of pride and sadness in his voice. 

I didn’t comment, there was no point saying I wished we hadn’t taught her how to survive and live under the radar. We’d had that conversation more than once. For the first two months of Erin’s disappearance, Dean would always assure me that Erin would slip up, she’d make a mistake that would lead us directly to her. But he soon lost the certainty in his tone, it started to sound like a question rather than a statement.

My cell phone rang, and I used the same enthusiasm and frenzied rush to take it from my pocket as I had every time it rang, a swell of hope always bubbling below the surface. “Jody,” I answered quickly, “hey.” 

“Sam,” Jody’s tone was soft and comforting, the same tone I’d heard her use when delivering bad news to families. Only this time, she was delivering bad news to her own family. “I found her.”

“Sioux Falls now!” I commanded Dean. I put the phone onto speakerphone as Dean spun the Impala around and asked, “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, as far as I can tell.” 

“What do you mean as far as you can tell?”

Jody sighed heavily, her voice laced with sympathy, “She’s not injured or hurt in any way. She’s in perfect health. She got pulled over for a busted taillight, the officer ran her through the system, and the APB alerted him. I came to pick her up, make sure it was really her before I called you. I didn’t want to give you false hope. But she’s um - she’s refusing to talk to me. I’ve spent the last ten hours with her, driving her back to Sioux Falls and the only thing she said is, ‘Please don’t call Sam.’”

**Lyrics for Inspo (not all lyrics)**

It was the 14th of October

And that t-shirt off your shoulder

I was drunk, said I was sober

And you said “yeah, right”

We were talkin’ for a minute

Then some guy tried to cut in

You took my hand and we pretended

Like I was your guy

Oh, and I tried to guess your middle name

For thirty minutes bet we played that game

That mango-rita you were drinkin’

And that Coldplay song that you were singin’

And I bet right now you’re probably thinkin’

That it’s crazy I remember every detail, but I do

From your blue jeans to your shoes

Girl, that night was just like you

Unforgettable

We were dancin’, we were buzzin’

Takin’ shots like it was nothin’

Did the runnin’ man, you loved it

Yeah, you laughed out loud

You brushed away your blonde hair

And you kissed me out of nowhere

I can still show you the spot

Where everything went down

Oh, I told you I was gonna marry you

You probably didn’t think that it was true

I can still smell your perfume

Girl, that night was just like you

Unforgettable

Oh, that night was just like you, baby

I can taste the mango-rita you were drinkin’

And it feels just like it was last weekend

That we jumped in

Right off the deep end


End file.
